Cartoon Collision! aka Cartoon Capers: The Case of Dolly's Death!
by Torchu325
Summary: My first story on . Hope you like it. Rated T for blood, mild language & brief cartoon violence. Featuring multiple guest stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Cartoon Collision!**

**A scripted multi-crossover of cartoon characters.**

**Written by Torchu325**

**I don't own the characters used in this story of a mystery between characters.**

**Chapter 1: A wonderful look-back (Not very good for Dolly Gopher) & the start of a mystery!**

**DOLLY: (Lies dead).**

**STIMPY: (Closes Dolly's eyes).**

**DOCTOR: Terribly sorry, but there was nothing we could do. I'm afraid she's dead.**

**REN: (Sighs). If I'd known she dies here, I would've been nicer. (Thinks). Nah! I'd still be who I was if she lived. Let's go, Stimpy. (Walks out).**

**GIRORO: If I killed her, I'd have shot her.**

**SHADOW: Same here, "Gheerowrow".**

**GIRORO: It's "Giroro," stupid! Say my name wrong again and I'll BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!**

**REN: ****… The nerve of some people.**

**GOLLY: 0_0 … Uh… who the heck are you?**

**REN: I'm Ren Hoek & you're an idiot.**

**GOLLY: O-kay… Nice to meet you, Ren "Hoke".**

**REN: 1: That's "Hoek," you idiot! Not "Hoke"! And 2: Just call me Ren, doofus. (Whispers): Idiot. They're all idiots.**

**STIMPY: I think someone should say something on behalf of Dolly's death.**

**DINGLE: (Clears throat, speaks incoherent gibberish).**

**STIMPY: That's beautiful, man.**

**REN: Who can understand him, stupid?**

**CHOWDER: I know, right?**

**ALL BUT DINGLE, STIMPY, REN & CHOWDER: Yeah!**

**REN: (Chuckles). You remember the time Dolly hit her face on a brick wall?**

**RANDOM VOICE: Flash-back.**

**DOLLY: (Runs as fast as she could).**

**RANDOM BRICK WALL: (Stands in the way).**

**DOLLY: 0.0! (Screams). (Hits brick wall, face first).**

**REN: HA! HA-HA-HA-HAHA! AHH-HA-HA-HA-HAHA!**

**MORDECAI & RIGBY: Hmm. Hmm.**

**REN (Voice over.): That was a great prank. And who could forget the classic camouflaged hole?**

**REN: You don't know where you're standing.**

**DOLLY (Angered.): Want to see?!**

**(Leaves fall.)**

**DOLLY: (Looks down.) O.O (Falls into hole, screaming).**

**(Wham!)**

**REN: (Laughs).**

**RIGBY: (Laughs).**

**REN: But the most recent prank killed her! But then again, who cares?**

**GOLLY: **** You're looking at someone who does care. 0.0…**

**(Extremely awkward)…**

**GOLLY: Yeeeah… OK…**

**STIMPY: Yep. She's dead… Unless…! (Lifts blanket). Eureka! Just as I suspected! Someone **_**did **_**shoot her! **_**BUT**_**... It could be someone in this very **_**ROOM**_**! Don't worry! Dr. Stupid will figure this out with… (Pulls Stupomitron helmet from his coat). My patented Stupomitron Helmet! (Puts helmet on). Prepare to activate! (Presses "Power" button).**

**(ZAAAAP! WHA-BLAM! KA-POWIE! SPLORTCH!)**

**STIMPY: 0.O! The rapid blood flow is coming from a hole in her side! And the hole looks about the size of a bullet! But the bullet is from a bazooka so I'm guessing it was Shadow! He's the only one in this room even capable of carrying a bazooka in the first place!**

**Chapter 2 will be here soon!**

**If you don't wait, you're fish bait!**

**I tried a sort of Choose Goose thing. Review below! P.S: I didn't mean the "fish bait" thing but chapter 2 will be released soon. Don't rush me! It'll be out when it's done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The mystery begins!**

**STIMPY: Giroro, do you remember shooting Dolly?**

**GIRORO: If I **_**DID**_** do it, I'd definitely remember!**

**STIMPY: Shadow, do **_**you **_**remember it?**

**SHADOW: No, I don't! Damn you!**

**SONIC: Shadow has amnesia.**

**STIMPY: Sonic! Thank God you're here! Someone here shot Dolly Gopher!**

**SONIC: Whoa! That's heavy!**

**STIMPY: …and to make matters worse, Shadow **_**& **_**Giroro both say they didn't do it!**

**SONIC: Don't worry! Detective Sonic is here to help!**

**SONIC: Hmm. Oh! Stimpy, you're gonna wanna see this!**

**STIMPY: Coming!**

**SONIC: There's a sticker here!**

**REN: Read it! Get it OVER WITH, DAMN IT!**

**STIMPY: Now, Ren, you know better than to curse.**

**REN: Whatever. What does the sticker say?**

**SONIC: It says: "This is the work of…" The name is crossed out, but it still says "Burn in Hell" in full.**

**STIMPY: Who could it be?**

**STEWIE: What's going on, sons of bitches?**

**STIMPY: That voice… It is…**

**STEWIE: That's right, you fat bastard. It's me, Stewie Griffin, baby of Lois Griffin & the fat man. Why don't you all BURN IN **_**HELL**_**!?**

**REN: Ah, man! We're all gonna DIE!**

**STIMPY: Everyone calm down.**

**STEWIE: Yes, yes, everybody calm down so you're all easy bait so I can personally send you all to the bowels of bloody Hell, which is were you'll all burn.  
**

**SONIC: Thanks for the invite, but we've gotta juice!**

**(ZOOM!)**

**REN: Sonic, were the hell are we going?**

**SONIC: Don't worry, Ren! We're gonna be fine!**

**ANNOUNCER: Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Coming Soon!**


End file.
